Dance with me tonight
by CaptiveSoul
Summary: What if Elijah and Elena danced in 3x14 "Dangerous Liaisons? A few minutes of dangerous and forbidden closeness, full of enchantment and guilt.


"Cheers." Elijah said before diverting his gaze away from his mother who had just made the toast.

His dark hazel eyes now fixed on Elena who was standing in front of him. He clinked his glass to hers and kept watching her while bringing his glass next to his cheek. She looked ravishing, gorgeous. Every time he was around her he couldn't help but notice that. She has beautiful, just like Katerina. Just like Tatia. Yet, Elena was so different from both of them. Her beauty, her bravery, her compassion, her innocence and humanity kept surprising him every time he interacted with her. A soft smile formed across his lips as he was gazing into Elena's breath-taking chocolate brown eyes. He watched her intently as she brought her own glass close to her mouth and slowly parted her lips in order to drink the contents of it. Following her movements, he brought the rim of his glass against his slightly parted lips as well and took a small sip of the champagne before moving it away again. His eyes hadn't left Elena for a second. She flashed him a faint smile which he returned back to her right away before glancing at her now wet, slender, luscious lips. Everything about her seemed perfect. He knew that if he was human with a beating heart, the sight of Elena would definitely make it beat faster.

He didn't even realise how many seconds passed while he was just gazing into her eyes, overwhelmed and focused. Elena's faint smile from before gradually faded and her eyes unglued from his nervously. He followed her gaze which was now focused on the dance-floor, watching Klaus and Caroline waltzing along with some other couples to the music that had just started playing. Elijah pressed his lips together before exhaling sharply, turning his head back towards Elena, with his lips now formed into a soft, amused smirk. He raised his free, right hand in the small space between him and Elena and spoke with his calm, soothing voice.

"Elena, may I have this dance?"

Elena turned towards him again, her chocolate gaze meeting his own once more. Being caught off guard by Elijah's suggestion, her thin, well-shaped eyebrows lifted up in wonder and surprise. She swallowed and quickly wetted her lips before nodding once firmly, placing her own free hand slowly and delicately into his.

"Of course." She answered to him, managing a wider smile than before.

Satisfied with that answer, Elijah secured her hand in his and placed his glass of champagne on the disk of a passing by waiter, one of those his mother had hired for the ball. Afterwards, he did the same with Elena's glass and finally walked towards the dance-floor with her following him willingly. He could feel the warm tender skin of her hand brushing against his as he moved to stand in front of her, placing his other arm around her waist carefully, as if she was fragile. He could hear Elena taking a long, deep breath as she felt his arm wrapped around her. Neither of them was used to being so close to each other. He always made sure to keep a safe distance between them. He hadn't been close to anyone for many years now. He used to be close with Katerina, but she betrayed him and ran away. He couldn't make the same mistake again. He was afraid to care, to trust, to love. But somehow Elena seemed to had broken these boundaries he had set for everyone; she managed to get under his skin and make him care again. He wasn't sure if that was bad or good, all he knew was that he had missed feeling this way. Her hand on his shoulder made him jump out of his thoughts and focus again on what was happening. The corner of his lips lifted up slightly, flashing Elena a gentle smile before making the first step so they would start waltzing along with the others.

Elena felt her grip on his shoulder tightening slightly once their dance had started. Her breath hitched, hoping Elijah didn't notice her tighter hold on him now. She blinked a few times in order to get control of her reactions again and slowly lifted her gaze up to him, meeting his dark, deep, chestnut-coloured eyes. He didn't know what was coming for him after Esther would casted the spell. He shouldn't know. A part of her wanted so desperately to tell him, so he could find a way to protect himself and not die. She didn't want him to die. He didn't deserve it. When she was getting ready for the sacrifice, he had found a way to save her and keep her alive. Yet, she had doomed him now to death. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. But he couldn't know. She couldn't tell him. Besides, it seemed like the only way to kill Klaus, the one who had made so much damage to her life and the people she loved. She couldn't miss this chance to get rid of him and finally find peace. She only wished it wouldn't have to be this way; Elijah and his other siblings being sacrificed in order to get Klaus killed. During those thoughts, she lowered her gaze but quickly lifted it again, not wanting to show Elijah that something was wrong. She felt guilty for what she did behind his back and for lying to him but she shouldn't think of that now or he would start being suspicious. She just had to enjoy the dance for now. She cleared her throat and gazed into Elijah's hazel eyes which were intently fixed on her. Her skin tingled and her cheeks flushed misty red as she realised that he was staring at her but she couldn't help but smile softly at him. In return Elijah tightened smoothly his arm around her waist, making them dance a little closer than before. Elena bit the inside of her cheek and hoped that neither Damon nor Stefan would be watching her now; she didn't want to hurt nor make angry neither of them and he knew that at least Damon would definitely comment on her waltz with Elijah later. She followed Elijah's rhythm and steps accurately; he definitely was good at waltz.

Elijah could hear her heartbeat clearly; he could smell her scent and her cologne; he could feel her warm delicate skin as her hand was still secured in his. He kept waltzing with her in perfect rhythm and synchronisation, unable to take his eyes off hers. She was a good dancer. That thought made a faint smile appear on the corner of his lips but soon it faded again as the song came to an end. He stopped on his tracks and so did Elena. He wanted to dance with her for longer; but he knew that was impossible. He knew that the closeness they lived through for the last few minutes would never happen again; nor something more from it. His dark hazel eyes watched Elena as she turned her head away from him and nodded towards someone in the crowd. He didn't care who it was. He didn't care why she nodded. All that he cared about was that he had to let her go. Once she was looking at him again, he lowered his gaze to her lips and he watched them as they moved while Elena was speaking.

"I have to go." He heard her voice coming out of her mouth, soft as a whisper.

Elijah nibbled his lower lip for a few seconds, without taking his eyes off Elena's, until he finally nodded at her words. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and quietly while leaning towards Elena to end up placing a soft tender kiss upon her cheek.

Her long stares with Elijah made her feel almost uncomfortable. She was afraid of giving him a sign that something was wrong. He had already drunk the champagne; he was doomed. If he knew, she would lose his respect and he would probably rip her heart out there and now. But there was something about his eyes that didn't let her look away. She felt safe with him; protected. But once she saw him leaning towards her, she caught herself holding her breath and pressing her eyes shut when she felt his cold, dry lips pressing against her cheek. He didn't move away right away, his sweet, captivating kiss lasted a few seconds during which Elena felt her eyes tearing up. He was so nice and gentle with her, yet she had betrayed him. And she couldn't take it back. She pressed her lips together and swallowed before fluttering her eyes open again since Elijah was pulling back. She felt him removing his arm from her waist and letting her hand slip out of his. Following his movements, Elena took her hand off his shoulder and lifted her chocolate gaze up to meet his dark hazel one. She managed to flash him a soft yet delightful and enchanting smile before turning and walking away from him with hasty steps, feeling a small, bitter tear slowly sliding down her cheek; soon she was lost among the crowd.

Elijah remained still after she had left. He lowered his eyes, looking down at his hand which had been holding Elena's; it was still warm.


End file.
